


Simple

by mayathepsychic (wxrlddestroyer)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Frank, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Too pure for this world, Vanilla, after the drummer crisis, bob is gone, but no bob hate, but yeah bob hate, mikey hates everything and everyone, mikey is just a smol innocent bean, ray just wants everyone to shut up, they dont take each other seriously enough to be kinky, they hate fanfiction, they're so in love, top gerard, waycest shall never be spoken of ever again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrlddestroyer/pseuds/mayathepsychic
Summary: Gerard wanted simple. He wanted someone to kiss and someone to trust. And that’s exactly what Frank gave him.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this so many times wow  
> plus I gave up on proof reading this halfway through because I don't have time for that lmao

Gerard wanted simple. He wanted someone to kiss and someone to trust. And that’s exactly what Frank gave him. No one told them how to act around each other or “friends shouldn’t do that.”

Frank and Gerard had been best friends long before they started whatever their _thing_ was. They comforted each other when they were homesick and laid in bed together and whispered secrets to each other when no one else was listening.

Now, they still do that, but plus the kissing and stuff.

They had already been best friends, and the being attracted to each other thing was just an added bonus. They didn't tell anyone what they were up to, but they didn't try to hide it either. They both knew none of their band would care that they were more than just friends but they didn't make a point of being all over each other. That’s just _indecent_.

Gerard loves their simple. He loves how Frank wraps his arms around his neck when he has his boyfriend pressed up against the tour bus as they kiss and how he asks Gerard to help him reach the top shelf in the kitchenette (that's far too small for all five of them) because he can’t get the tin foil even on his tippy toes.

He can't get enough of Frank and how his eyes sparkle when they're fooling around together in the back of the bus when everyone else is asleep,

how he is constantly carrying around chapstick because he hates having chapped lips.

He loves their simple. He loves _Frank_.

\---

“Gee. Gerard. Gerald. Arthur. Jared. Wake up.”

Gerard’s eyes snap open and he groans into his pillow.

“What do you want, Frank?” he asks impatiently.

“I can't sleep,” his boyfriend replies, unfazed by Gerard's mood.

The elder of the two sighs, picking his face up from the pillow.

“Get up here, then,” he says, scooting over in his bunk to make room.

Frank squeezes in, and Gerard’s bunk is obviously not meant to hold more than one fairly small person, not two grown men (although one of them is only a whopping 5’6”), but they make it work. (And if “making it work” means Frank being curled up on Gerard’s chest, then no one needs to know.)

“Thanks, Gee,” he whispers from on top of him, his hot breath hitting his lover’s face.

The other hums in response, leaning up to kiss Frank on the mouth. “I love you,” he mumbles against the younger of the two’s lips, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

Frank chuckles, leaning into Gerard's touch.

“I love you too, Gee,” he replies, cuddling into his boyfriend. “You're everything I could've asked for.”

And if Mikey goes to wake them up the next morning for coffee and finds them tangled up together, fast asleep, then so be it.

\---

“Sleeping Beauty and her Prince Charming have finally emerged,” Ray says, unamused.

“Oh, fuck off,” Gerard retorts, flipping him off.

“Dude. It's almost twelve. You aren't allowed to be a dick when it's not even morning anymore,” Mikey grumbles at him, handing him a cup of coffee anyway.

The lead singer sits down at the table, Frank trailing behind him, still having not said a word.

His boyfriend notices his quietness and gives him a kiss on the forehead, sliding the cup of coffee towards him. He gets up to make himself one, since he just gave his away.

Mikey groans. “You guys are too _cute_. It bothers me.”

Frank glares at him. “You're just saying that because you aren't getting any,” he replies, sticking his tongue out at the bassist.

The blond wrinkles his nose. “I don't _want_ any.”

Gerard looks back at him, swaying his hips. “How could you not want _this?”_ he asks, gesturing at himself, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mikey scrunches up his face in disgust. “You can't say that to me. We came out of the same womb.”

His brother chuckles. “The fanfiction would beg to differ, little bro.”

Everyone in the room visibly shudders.

“Dude, that's gross. Shut up,” Ray grumbles, shaking the thought out of his head from behind his newspaper.

Mikey furrows his eyebrows. “You’re so disgusting. Even if we weren't brothers, I’d never date you. You suck.”

Frank smirks. “Yeah, he _does_ suck. But only me,” he chimes in, sending Gerard a wink.

The other boy blows him a kiss from across the sad excuse of a kitchen, and Frank catches it and stuffs it in his mouth.

Mikey groans again. “Stop it. You guys are ridiculous.”

Gerard flips him off. He's flipping everyone off today. He's going for a streak. “Don't be jealous, Mike.”

“I’m _not!_ Ugh, I hate you. This is why mom likes _me_ more.”

“This is why _you're_ single and _I'm_ not,” Gerard snaps back, sitting back down with a new cup of coffee. He sets the mug on the table and hoists Frank into his lap, sucking at his neck gently.

“Ew, get a room,” Ray says, peering at them from behind the daily weather forecast.

And if Gerard’s hands weren't already filled with Frank’s ass, just to be a jerk, he’d be flipping Ray and Mikey off again.

“Get your hands off my butt. Save it for later,” Frank mumbles, shuffling out of Gerard's lap, returning to sipping his coffee.

The older boy fakes a pout. “I just want to touch my boyfriend’s ass, is that too much to ask?”

Frank just looks at him, giving him his best I’m-Very-Disappointed-In-You-And-You’re-Getting-A-Lecture-Later face.

“In front of your brother, yes.” And then he’s back to sipping his coffee.

\---

“Is it later yet?” Gerard whines, as he sits in the back of the bus with his boyfriend. Ray and Mikey are out doing god knows what while the other ½ of their band is playing video games.

“What are you on about?” Frank asks half heartedly, trying to concentrate on kicking Gerard's ass at Mario Kart.

“You said to save touching your ass for later. And it’s later. So technically I should be touching your ass right now.”

Frank waits a second before pausing the game that his opponent had already lost interest in.

“I guess you're right. Okay. Get on with it,” he says, getting on his hands and knees to stick his ass out at his boyfriend.

The other boy knits his eyebrows together. “That’s not very arousing.”

Frank just glares at him. “You're the one who wanted to spontaneously touch my butt while we were playing Mario Kart. Don't lecture me about not getting you in the mood.”

Gerard chuckles at him. “How long do we have until Mikey and Ray come back?”

The other ponders his question for a moment. “An hour at the least. They said they were going out to eat. Mikey is a skinny little bitch, but I swear to god he could eat a horse.”

The eldest sighs. “Thinking about my little brother eating a horse is _totally_ making my dick hard,” he says sarcastically, resting his hands on Frank's ass from behind him, sitting back on his knees.

“I don't know what you're into, man.”

Gerard rolls his eyes. “I’m into _you._ And I'd like to put my dick in you, but you're making this very difficult for me.”

“Maybe you should punish me, daddy,” the younger boy replies jokingly, shaking his ass at the other.

“Oh, really?” Gerard asks, playing along. He lightly slaps the top of Frank's clothed ass, not hard enough to hurt.

“Hit me harder, daddy,” Frank moans wantonly, pushing himself back into Gerard's hands, giggling to himself.

Gerard groans. “Okay, can I fuck you now?” he asks impatiently, gripping Frank's hips to keep him still.

“Yeah.. Yeah, okay. Fuck me.”

There's a sudden shift in mood as Gerard starts pulling Frank's jeans and boxers down slowly, the chilly air hitting his ass.

“My ass is fucking cold, you better hurry up so you can warm me up,” the younger says, trying to lighten the mood.

The latter shakes his head and laughs. “Shut up,” he says affectionately, unbuckling his own belt.

“Just hurry up,” Frank whines, shaking his butt at his partner. Gerard stills him again by holding his hips.

“Ooh, hold me hard. I wanna see the marks, daddy,” the younger says playfully, smirking to himself.

“Frank,” Gerard warns, grasping his hips more firmly anyway. “Stop it.”

Frank just sighs, hanging his head low. “Okay daddy. I'll try to be good for you.”

“I swear to god I will not hesitate to shut you up myself if you don't stop with the daddy stuff.”

“Ugh, fine. Just trying to have some fun.”

“Save the fun for when I'm _not_ trying to fuck you.”

Soon enough, Gerard finds the lube they stashed in one of the cabinets, (they didn't want another incident that ended in Mikey being more scarred than he already is), and Frank is naked.

He's three fingers deep in Frank's ass when he hears a whine.

“S’not fair,” he complains, pouting his lips even though Gerard can't see him from this angle. “I'm all naked and you still have all your clothes on.”

The older boy raises an eyebrow. “Then take them off for me, then,” he replies seductively, taking his fingers out carefully and letting Frank turn around to undress him.

First off is his ratty (and very unwashed) t-shirt, then comes his jeans and boxers, letting his dick jump out and almost hit Frank in the face, bless him.

“Can you fuck me now?” the boy asks innocently, his hazel eyes wide as his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“Wouldn't miss it,” the other replies, leaning in to kiss his boy deeply. “You know I love you, right?” he asks, running his fingertips over Frank’s thigh.

“Y-yeah,” the smaller boy stutters out, locking his fingers together behind Gerard's neck. He clambers up awkwardly into the older boy's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. “I love you too, Gee. So much.”

They press their lips together in another messy kiss as Gerard slowly pushes Frank down onto the couch, making their bottom halves rub together. The younger boy keens up at his touch, grinding up against him with a whine.

Gerard hides his face in the crook of Frank's neck, nipping and sucking at his sweet spot. He knows exactly where to kiss him and what to do to him to make him writhe.

The younger boy lets a moan escape his lips as his boyfriend pushes their hips together agonizingly slowly, grabbing onto Gerard's shoulders to ground himself.

“C’mon, Gee. Fuck me already.” And how could Gerard say no?

He lubes himself up and lines his tip up with Frank's hole, looking up at him through his eyelashes just to be sure. Frank is all dark blown eyes and flushed cheeks as he nods frantically, spreading his legs even more.

His teeth grind and his eyes clamp closed as Gerard slowly fills him up, his fingernails digging into the older boy's back. He clenches up at the intrusion, his legs trying to close fast but being blocked by his boyfriend's hips.

He mewls down in his throat, his whole body tensing up. Gerard coos at him, petting his hair.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby. You just gotta relax,” he encourages sweetly into Frank's ear, leaving a small kiss on his jaw.

“Fuck, I-... I’m trying, I’m trying,” the younger boy whines, forcing his eyes open to gaze at Gerard with clouded vision. He can't even think straight as he quivers in his boyfriend's arms.

“I know, baby. You’re doing great. I just need you to relax so I don't hurt you.”

Frank hisses as Gerard shifts his hips. No matter how many times they fuck, he'll never get used to his size. He squirms around a few times, trying to find a more comfortable position and get used to the intrusion.

“J-just go,” he finally gasps, wrapping his legs around Gerard’s middle.Gerard furrows his eyebrows, holding Frank by his waist and running circles into his skin with his thumbs.

“You sure, baby?” he asks, fighting all his urges to just hold him down and fuck him into the mattress. Or, well, couch.

“Yeah, just.. Just move,” the younger boy says through gritted teeth, his shaky hands going automatically to the elder’s back. When Gerard doesn't start moving, Frank looks up at him pleadingly, a whine of desperation leaving his swollen red lips.

“Gee, _please,”_ he begs, tightening his legs around the latter’s waist. “I _need_ you.”

“I, fuck, I don’t want.. Fuck it,” Gerard murmurs to himself, breaking his eyes away from Frank’s in favor of burying his face in the boy’s neck instead, leaving a lovebite right under his earlobe, above his scorpion tattoo.

He grabs Frank by the hips, pulling out slowly and pushing in again hard. The other boy moans loudly, his eyes squeezed closed in pain and pleasure

The taller of the two pins his narrow hips down to keep him from squirming too much, pulling out and pushing in again and again.

Frank’s mouth drops open in a silent scream, trying to keep himself quiet in case someone walks in. He's being pushed further and further up the couch cushions as Gerard thrusts into him roughly.

He's panting into Gerard's ear as the dom sucks on his jaw, sure to leave a hickey that’ll be a bitch to hide later. His chipped black nails scrape bluntly across the expanse of his boyfriend's back as he moans and gasps.

“Gee.. Oh _fuck._ So fucking good,” he whimpers, the pain and pleasure mixing together in a way that is addicting and Frank can't get enough. He's close already and Gerard hasn't even hit his spot yet.

And then, _fuck,_ he finds it, and Frank practically screams.

“Is that it, baby?” the other boy asks, knowing exactly what he's doing to him. They've trusted each other like this for so long now, they know exactly what the other likes and how to give it to them.

All Frank can do is groan, his eyes rolling back. He's been like this before, lost in his own head, lost in the pleasure. The first few times they had sex, he wouldn't even _dare_ to close his eyes, he was so nervous and on edge. Now, he gives Gerard everything he has and knows for a fact that Gerard will take care of him and fuck him good. He’s able to lose himself, hands twitching and hips bucking up mindlessly. He'll do anything and everything Gerard says, and he can actually enjoy himself. It's so much better when you're with someone you're so close to, someone you love with all your heart. That's how Frank sees it.

Frank loves Gerard to the tips of his being, with his everything. He'd give him his life if Gerard asked him to.

“Gonna… Gonna c-cum,” he says in a hushed voice, shaking hard as Gerard drives into him.

“Haven't even touched you. You gonna cum from just my cock?” the older boy asks, just to tease him.

“Y-yeah, just you, Gee,” he mumbles, trying to concentrate on responding. Which is really fucking hard when your boyfriend is fucking you into next week. “You fill me up so good,” he whines, holding onto Gerard like he’s the only thing keeping him from floating away. “So b-big,” he rambles on, pressing his forehead to his boyfriend's, his bottom lip in between his teeth to keep back a sob.

“So close, oh god, I’m gonna.. I'm gonna…” Frank trails off, cutting himself off with a moan that probably everyone in a five mile radius could hear.

“C’mon, baby. You got it. Let go,” Gerard says with a clenched jaw, trying to hold off his own orgasm to make it even better for Frank. His thrusts are starting to become random and erratic as he fucks Frank through his climax, feeling warm cum land on their stomachs between them.

Frank lets a sob escape his lips, biting down on his fist to keep quiet while he clenches almost suffocatingly around Gerard.

“I’m gonna cum, Frankie. Fuck, I’m gonna cum in your tight ass. You're so great. I love you so mu- oh, _oh,_ I’m…”

A few seconds later he lets go, pushing into Frank as far as he could, rolling his hips into his to ride out his orgasm.

Frank cries out, his hair a mess, day-old eyeliner smudged under his eyes. Gerard kisses his boyfriend's sweaty forehead, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Once they've both come down from their highs and caught their breath, the older boy slowly pulls out, watching Frank’s face contort in discomfort, which probably has something to do with what he just did to him.

Gerard lays down next to him on the tiny couch, holding him tight. “I love you, Frankie,” he whispers to Frank who looks on the edge of both fucked out and falling asleep.

“I love you too, Gee,” he replies, snuggling into Gerard's sweaty chest, letting the elder run his fingers through his hair, which definitely hasn't been washed in a while, but neither of them care.

Eventually Gerard covers them with a blanket that was bunched up in the corner of the couch, because if they're going to get caught naked and asleep, they might as well keep some dignity.

And yeah, sleeping in a dirty tour bus with three other smelly dudes isn't ideal, but Gerard loves his job and he loves his friends and he loves Frank. And that’s all the simple he could've asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published frerard fic so pls don't kill me if I got something wrong


End file.
